The Wolf King Riseing
by jorey.amyotte
Summary: okay i know this isnt exactly like adventure time but i promise i will fit in all charecters at some point. And yes i named flame princess, you dont like it, eat me. There will be some more mature scenes soon.


Okay so I am just starting to post this stuff so please go easy on me if you can. If not then at least be creative about how you trash the story. Ty.

"Leave me alone!" The scream woke me up. I couldent tell what was going on but I got out of bed and ran outside. A young girl with beautiful red skin and hair was running from some men who seemed to be vampires. They moved quickly in on her. She was cornered but she summoned some element magic. A large flame burst from her hand and the vampires paused before continuing to advance. "Come on girl we wont hurt you, we just want a good time." He made a grab for her but jumped back when a spark of black lightning appeared in his path. "What the hell!?" He turned and saw me. "Stay out of this wolf boy!" For three years ii had to deal with these insults. When I was sixteen strange dog ears had sprouted from my head and my ears seemed to just disappear. "Just for that comment, non of you may leave." They all stared at the ground, lines of light straming across the ground. "A vampire circle, you bastard!?" I smiled and walked forward into the circle and the first two were rushing. The first I tripped into the barrier, sending him to hell a painful way, the next wasn't so lucky. He puncehed at me but I easily caught the fist and flipped him onto his back , hefting a large stake and driving it into the left heart promising a slow death, each breath sstabbing and killing him more. He died decayed into nothing. "So what brings you here?" I turned to see a flame shoot me. A small amount of energy generated a shield of black lightning in front of me. "Easy now, im not gonna do anything, promise." I sat on a nearby stump and looked at her for a second, then in less time than it took her to breath I was gone and behind her with myhands on her arms, she tried to use flames but I used theblack lightning to stop them from coming out as I lowered her arms to her side. "Easy now, I promised, just lower the weapons and I will let you go on your way." She stopped fighting and I let go of her. She ran and dissapeard in seconds. "Well, come back soon!" I yelled after her. End Chapter.

I woke up to the smell of burning eggs. I sat up and saw the girl at my stove cooking, when she turned and saw me she smiled. "Good mourning sleepy." I looked outside and a good long row of staves around my house and sighed. "Welcome back, whats for breakfast?" She finshed putting food on plates and sat down at the table with them. I walked over and reached for some to take and she slapped my hand. "Sit down and eat." I rubbed my now raw hand and sat down. As we ate she asked me a variety of questions. Who I was, why I was out here in the forest. I dodged them as best I could and ate. Halfway through the meal I smelled more burning. "Whats in my forest now." I said sighing. As I got up she jumped and grabbed me, wrapping her arms around me. "I need your help." I looked at her and sighed. "What is going on." A man came into the clearing, his smell of ash told me he had helped burn down some of my forest. "I… I am a princess of the red empire… I was a prisoner of war, being held by the vampires as a bargaining chip for an alliance, last night I was returned to my people but then the vampires betrayed us, they slaughtered my guards and I ran." I looked over and more men were in the clearing. "And now you need my help for?" She was cut short when we heard a yell. "Come out and surrender, the princess had best not be harmed." She looked to me with eyes that were sad, too sad to comprehend. "Im looking for the last werewolf, I think you may be him." I looked at her and saw no lies in her eyes, I knew that I had no choice. "What do you need?" She simply smiled and said. "Bite me." I never knew why but I just did. I bit into her and I felt a rush of warmth as her blood flooded my mouth, the taste was unlike any other human I had ever fed from. I let her go and savoured the taste as she dropped to the floor and grabbed at her ears screaming. In moments her ears had moved, changed shape, and even grew fur. "It hurt." She was crying. I knew how she felt. The day I got mine was unbearable, the pain nearly drove me crazy. I picked her up and supported her as she took some shaky steps. "We need to go out there and show them this." I sighed and helped her get to the door and helped her outside. It was a bright day, except for the smoke a few miles away of my forest burning. The man who was waiting ran forward at the sight of us and began screaming. "What have you done to the princess you monster?!" He got to us and grabbed her arm dragging her from my grip painfully and making her fall down. "My lady im so…" He was cut off when I pushed him away and picked her up bridal style. "Which way?" I asked. He pointed to a path and began walking, he trailed slowly behind and seemed concerned and confused. We walked the path for awhile until we made it to their camp. A large force was now camped in the middle of my forest and were completely disregarding any form of nature around them. The second my foot passed the threshold I was bumped back a bit and realized I couldent enter. The other guy walked over the threshold and looked back at me. "I cant enter without invitation, damn powers of mine have their own downfalls." He looked at me like I was crazy but invited me into the camp. I followed him for a bit till we came to the largest tent in the camp. We went inside and someone threw something sharp. Not wanting it to hit the girl I turned and the blade sank deep into my back. I dropped to a knee but refused to drop the girl. I got back to a full standing and turned to see who threw the knife. A tall man. 6" at least. He was scowling and muttering to others around him, but the smell of him was fresh on the dagger in my back. They all seemed to look to me and I realized I was still carrying her and she had fallen asleep some time ago. I shook her a bit. "Hey wake up, they keep staring." She opened her eyes and took a minute to see where she was and jumped out of my arms. "Father, im sorry you saw me like that." The man next to the knife guy was taller then the knife guy with a large red beard. "We were suppose to receive you last night daugheter, what happened?" She explained the ambush and my saving her then she went quiet before speaking more. "I belive I found the last werewolf father." A collective chuckle went around the room and the knife guy stood up. "There is no such thing as werewolves princess." I grunted pulling the knife from my shoulder and then threw it into the table infront of him, inches from his hand. "Aim for my head or your wasting your time with a blade like that." Many of the people in the room looked at me. One stood and exclaimed. "How dare you speak to the Red General!" I was not in the mood so I was on him in seconds and drained him of his blood. "Vampire!" One of them cried out. In seconds they all had weapons and had driven me out of the tent in a full on melee. "Stop, he is not a vampire!" The all stopped in their tracks and turned to her. "He, is the last werewolf." They looked to me and I pointed at my ears and they seemed to get more nervous. Her next words were mumbled. "Speak up daughter." She looked to her father and said. "I am now the second last werewolf father. " She tilted her head and moved the hem of her shirt down enough to show the holes my canines had made in her neck. "What have you done princess ?" The general said. Then he looked to me with hate filled eyes. "You did this to her!" He screamed bringing a big sword down at me. My bones seemd to all crack and reform, my skin ripping. Hair pushed its way out of my skin and in seconds I was a large wolf. I was easily able to avoid his clumsy strike and bit his leg out from under him. He fell down and next I had my paws on his chest, him full on his back. Then as I went to bite his neck a familiar voice kept me from losing myself. "Don't hurt him, he thinks you hurt me." I could feel the wolf tearing at me trying to make me hurt this man. I felt my bones all crack again and the hair recede. In a few seconds I was human again but now I was naked. "Get this man some clothes." One of the men brought some armor pieces and I put them on happy to cover up again. Then I looked at the king and sayed. "I want your army out of the forest." He looked shocked that I would ask him to do this. "This forest is free territory, and now it is ours according to claim." I narrowed my eyes and he seemed to get nervous, perhaps wondering if one of his men could kill me before I got him. "This forest has been mine since the dawn of both the vampires and the red peoples, by claim, it is mine." He seemed to consider this but shook his head. "I'm sorry but we will not leave." I looked at the princess and said. "Then im leaving, and don't bring your war to the great tree or both sides shall suffer." I began walking towards the exit but a few men got in my way. The general stood up and said. "You don't get to just leave. The last of the werewolves will now serve the red empire." I looked at him and said. "Make me." I pushed through his men who made no further attemps to stop me and walked out of the camp. A few feet away I heard running footsteps and turned to see the princess running towards me. Some more men got in her way. "Move, im going after him." Then the general grabbed her from behind. "No, now you will be punished for being captured, you pathetic excuse for royalty." He spun her around and raised his hand and I moved. In less the a few seconds I had caught his hand in mid air and put myself between me and her. "You will not lay a hand on her "General"." He snarled and shook himself free. I turned but this time I grabbed the princesses hand and led her out with me. When the general screamed. "The princess may not leave." I smirked back at him. "Im not taking a princess with me, im taking the queen of wolves to her new home." She looked to me with happy eyes, like she had always been waiting for the day she could leave the general behind. End Chapter

It had been two days and the war raged on with neither side gaining ground. The red empire had the strategy and supplies, but the vampires were much faster and stronger than any human. I had warned them to stay away from the clearing and they did. On this day though the vampires found the clearing. I had been watching the smoke from a branch high up in the tree when one of their men came into the clearing. He immediately turned and called out, and four more men came out of the bush. They walked straight for the tree and one of them saw me. He smiled and grabbed a dagger from his belt. Throwing it straight at me. I caught it lazily and pushed off of the branch heading straight for the ground like a dead man. I turned a few seconds before hitting the ground and landed on my feet. The vampires seemed confused. "What are you doing in our forest?" I snarled at them. "This forest is mine, ive been here since you four were babys in your mommas belly." They all seemed to be angered by my statement. "Filthy human, we will teach you respect." One rushed forward and smiled as he neared at a supernatural speed. When my hand closed around his neck though he stopped smiling. In a few seconds I bit and drained him. Looking to the other three I could see pure fear in their eyes. "Leave my clearing and tell your master that the forest is werewolf territory now." That's when she came out of the house. "Hey, how do I get the water heater going?!" She screamed a few feet from the door. One of the vampires saw a chance and went straight for her and he would have had us both if I hadn't changed her. He got within striking distance and was buried in the ground when she screamed and punched, hard. The last two just stared at this skinny and fragile looking girl who had just buried their friend halfway in the ground. The last two looked like they were going to charge until a voice was heard. "Enough, I will not allow the senseless slaughter of my people." A man walked into the clearing surrounded by bodyguards. "Whoever you are I demand to know why you are attacking my men?" I smirked which seemed to throw him off a bit. "They came into my clearing, and the one to my right threw a knife at me first. Then they laid unrightful claim to the forest lands." He seemed to ponder this. Then I felt the air move and I knew the princess was next to me. "This forest belongs to the vampires now, they had rightful claim but you were right to fight back if the threw the first blow." He looked at the princess and seemed to take a minute before realiseing who she was. "We will leave your clearing in peace in exchange for that." He pointed straight at the princess and in a moment I was eye to eye with him. His guards all seemed shocked at my speed. "Hear this and hear it well vampire king. I am the king of werewolves and this is my forest. She is my queen and you will leave because you cant support a second war right now." I turned from him and walked towards the house, the princess following me. I stoped just a few feet away and looked at the vampire king and yelled out. "If you ever refer to her as anything other than Queen of Wolves, I will skin you." I walked into the house and the princess closed the door behind us. I went to the window and waited for them to leave which they did. "I still don't know your name by the way." I said outloud. The princess turned and said. "You may call me Victoria." I smiled and looked at her as she did work around the house trying to clean up my years of bad habits all alone. "You may call me Luca." End chapter

New Chapter

It had been a day since the vampire king came to my clearing. It was a little hot and due to the major forest destruction, there was less hunting I could do. I was back up on my branch when I saw movement in the bushes. A few wolves were wandering into the clearing. One looked to the tree and howled. More wolves began to emerge from the forest. Within minutes there were at least two dozen. Then they all began to transform. Seeing this I jumped from my tree and shifted into my wolf to run to them quickly. As I neared a few of the males got in front and took up an aggressive stance to scare me away but I kept advancing. I shifted back and walked to them. One of them shifted to human and began talking to me. "Get out of this clearing, we need a place for our pack to rest, and this place seems nice." His eyes told me he was the leader. I walked up to him so we were eye to eye. "Dear, sweet, pathetic alpha wolf. Do you not know how to address your king?" He growled and made a swipe at me but I caught his hand and brought my foot up, stretching his arm and keeping him in a painful position.


End file.
